


Sunday

by diahna



Series: A simple life [5]
Category: Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diahna/pseuds/diahna





	Sunday

 

No era la primera vez que se dejaba engañar. Eso era normal. Doojoon siempre conseguía arrastrarle a casi cualquier parte prometiéndole una buena comida. Él y su maldito estómago. Aún recordaba su aventura en Osaka por las dichosas bolas de pulpo, o la excursión a Jeju, o el viaje a Busan... Pero que ahora fuera su novio quien le hiciera levantarse a las seis de la mañana el único día de la semana que podía dormir tenía delito.

 

\- Será muy divertido, ya lo verás – Le había dicho con una de sus perfectas sonrisas mientras le agarraba las manos y le ponía ojitos para que cediera. Lo hizo.

 

Supo que el despertador había sonado porque un precioso y cálido cuerpo semi desnudo le pasó por encima para apagarlo. Buena manera de empezar el día.

 

\- ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba!

 

\- Si no te quitas de encima el que se va a levantar es el pequeño Woonie...

 

Dicho y hecho, se levantó y se fue corriendo a la ducha. Cómo le gustaba ponerle nervioso y verle sonrojarse. Pero tenía que haberle abrazado, besado apasionadamente y haberle hecho rodar sobre la cama. Si es que a veces no pensaba y ahora además iba a tener que darse una ducha fría. O tal vez no...

 

\- ¡Yah! ¡Dongwoon! ¡Haz el favor de salir! ¡No! No... n..

 

Sabía que después de la ducha iba a tener que enfrentarse a un Kikwang “algo” enfadado. Pero no era su culpa, no, él sólo se había levantado temprano como le habían pedido y había ido a darse una ducha relajante como todas las mañanas. No era su culpa si un increíble, torneado y húmedo cuerpo cubierto de espuma estaba ya dentro. No, no lo era.

 

\- Espero que sepas que con esos morritos y esa cara de enfado estás aún más adorable y me entran más ganas de no querer salir de casa en todo el día – le dijo con voz seductora mientras untaba la mermelada en el pan.

 

\- No estaría así si alguien que yo me sé no hubiera, no hubiera...

 

\- ¿Decidido ahorrar tiempo y agua por el bien de su adorado novio?

 

En su voz se podía notar un ligero toque de burla. ¡Cómo le gustaba hacerle rabiar! Se levantó, le besó tiernamente en los labios y fue a servirse un poco de café. Cuando volvió a la pequeña mesa pudo comprobar que del enfado había pasado de nuevo a la hiperactividad. No tenía que dejarle pasar tanto tiempo con Yoseob.

 

Después del desayuno no tardaron mucho en salir de casa. El viaje en metro fue bastante tranquilo, pero no se puede decir que fuera aburrido. Kikwang estaba más pendiente del móvil y de las paradas que quedaban que de su pobre novio. Aunque eso le vino muy bien para aprovecharse de él y rozar sus muslos sutilmente, acariciarle el lóbulo de la oreja o susurrarle al oído lo increíblemente atractivo que estaba con esos pantalones. ¿El resultado? Un Kikwang completamente sonrojado y, por tanto, más y más apetecible. Debería dejar de hacer esas cosas en público.

 

Cuando llegaron a su destino no tardaron mucho en encontrar el lugar que tanto temía. De verdad pensaba que había sido sólo una manera de hablar. Un comentario casual. Pero estaba claro que no.

 

\- Woo~~nie~~ ¿Cuál te gusta más? ¿La negra? ¿La del lazo? – Preguntaba emocionado.

 

\- La que más te guste a ti – dijo con una sonrisa forzada – Es tu día...

 

Minutos más tarde iban los dos cogidos de la mano paseando por los pasillos del Lotte World con sus diademas de orejas de gato. Gracias al cielo que se había decidido por las negras, no quería ni pensar que hubiera pasado si llega a escoger las blancas de lentejuelas.

 

Decir que el día fue agotador era quedarse corto. Es cierto que no pudieron montarse en muchas atracciones, se notaba que era domingo y que hacía buen tiempo, pero Kikwang no podía evitar querer hacerlo todo. Pasear, hacerse fotos, pararse en los puestos y probar los churros o los batidos de frutas, montar en los globos, en el tren, en el tiovivo... Por no hablar de la horrible lanzadera que tienen, su corazón casi se para cuando le puso esa carita de cordero degollado suplicándole subir. Pero ahí sí que no cedió. No, ni hablar. Si quería verle gritando como un loco sería en casa, en la cama. O en el sofá. En la mesa de la cocina mejor no, era demasiado pequeña y no quería tener que comprar otra.

 

El viaje de vuelta fue más tranquilo aún. Pero esta vez no le importó, estaban los dos demasiado cansados. Aunque no desaprovechó la oportunidad para rodearle los hombros con un brazo y recostarle la cabeza en su hombro mientras jugaba con su pelo. Le encantaba el aroma de su champú y lo suave que le dejaba el cabello.

 

\- Woon... – Dijo sin levantar la cabeza.

 

\- ...

 

\- Gracias...

 

\- ¿Gracias? – Se separó un poco haciendo que le mirase sin dejar de jugar con su pelo - ¿Por qué me das las gracias?

 

\- Por venir conmigo, por las orejas, por... por todo.

 

\- Bobo – Dijo mientras giraba la cabeza y volvía a recostarle sobre su hombro.

 

Esa noche pensaba “castigarle” de alguna manera por todo lo que había tenido que hacer en su día libre pero después de aquella simple palabra sus planes se habían venido abajo. Ahora iba a tener que pensar en una recompensa...

 


End file.
